Coloured Red
by Shurikenyounot
Summary: Gaara gets fed up with his constant abuse. Who knew painting with red could be such fun? Oneshot. Dark! Blood! You have been warned! COMPLETE!


Music: CARNIVORE -Starset and ANIMALS -Maroon5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Gaara would get more screen time, tenfold.

We were on our way to take part in the Journeyman (Chunin) exams in Konoha.

I took a deep breath as my blood-lust increased. I clench my fists. Again and again, my siblings yell at me, yet I still sense the fear in them.

I can smell it.

Usually, I would take these insults and take my anger out elsewhere. But here, where I have nothing to stop me, I no longer have to keep up the same act. My father is in Suna, after all, whilst I am almost in Konoha, far from his tyranny.

Once my brother had left my sight, I stood up, and turn towards Temari. I can already see the unquestionable fear, dancing behind her gray, but bright eyes. I growl, and pull a kunai from my gourd. My glare hardens as I lunge and pin my older sister down, her spiking blond hair falls from the purple bands, and I slice across her arm with ease. It was a clean swipe, and her lustrous blood slowly trickles its way down to her wrist.

I can hear her heartbeat rise radically and as I muffle her mouth with sand, I plunge a second, shining kunai, deep into her lower stomach. She struggles, and attempts to throw me off, but I'm too strong. I may not look like much, but with Shukaku, the Ichibi, It's no problem. The damned Raccoon-dog yells for me to finish my sister, so he and Mother can taste her sickly sweet blood, but I refuse.

Why? He demands. I want to savour this as long as possible. This woman, no, this puny, little, girl, needs to feel this pain, remember this pain, memorise this burning pain. None of what I could inflict upon her would be retribution enough for what she had done to me over these long, sanity-breaking years.

She's gasping for breath now, and I gaze into her eyes. She's trying to tell me something. I move the sand muffling her mouth and she rasps out: "Gaara, why? Why are you doing this? We're siblings, for crying out loud!" Tears form around her eyes. "Are you seriously that monstrous that you can just suddenly murder your sister in cold blood?!"

I smile in amusement.

Weak.

"But dear sister, isn't that what you and Kankurou, and even Father, tell me constantly? That I'm nothing but monster that wouldn't think twice about killing his family, considering I've offed one of them already?" I say, malice lacing my soft voice. My eyes narrow as I continue, "Besides, The blood of the covenant is far, far thicker than the covenant of the womb." I smirk, as her eyes have widened and she's trying to process what I said, to find an excuse, a lie to use as an umbrella in her failing defence.

"You're a psychopath." She whispered. The statement hung in the air for a few seconds.

"I prefer creative." I replied with nonchalance, but a large grin then graced my face once again and my head was filled with euphoria.

Not a second later, I slice her throat. Red blood flies across the grass and trees like it has glossy wings, and I watched as her eyes bulged, almost comically. Her throat was making odd noises, like a faulty whistle. As I watched her last moments, she glared at me. I glared back.

Satan himself sure as hell will have a lovely time with her.

I cut a section of her hair, and dip it into the deep wound I inflicted earlier. It becomes drenched with blood, and I begin to draw on her stomach. I took a step back to admire my work.

I had written the word that described her oh so well.

Weak.

I chuckle. It soon turns into a full on laugh, which draws the attention of Kankurou, who was working on his puppets. He soon spots Temari, and adopts a fighting stance.

"Bastard, What the hell did you do to Temari?!" His rage is evident.

"Hmm? Oh, that's right, you mean what I did to that." I grinned at Kankurou's obvious discomfort.

"'That'? 'That'! Temari isn't a 'That'!" He yelled, tears forming in his eyes, just like that of his sisters', moments before.

I tilted my head to the side, in mock confusion. "But what else could I possibly call it? Trash like that doesn't deserve a name."

Kankurou couldn't control himself any longer. His puppet lunged at me, and I easily dodge.

"A Shinobi must never show emotion, but just look at you, you're so blind with rage, you can't even attack properly! Naughty naughty, breaking the rules~." I said, tutting at him, taunting him. His eyes blazed, and he launched another attack.

I dodged again, and got in close.

"Now, be a good little boy and die, okay?" I laughed maniacally as his eyes widened and he gasped. I had stabbed him straight through the heart. He croaked, and fell to his knees. I picked up the makeshift paintbrush I had used on Temari before, and dipped it in blood again, but this time it was Kankurou's blood. As he was still (but barely) concious, he gazed at me in confusion, and glazed over eyes stared into my own. Kankurou must have seen the madness in my eyes, because his own eyes quickly widened, and squinted at the blazing sun. He perished quickly.

My brush was swift, and I wrote the perfect thing.

Weak.

But something was missing. I frowned. The sound of wet squelching filled the trees around us. I had just spooned out both his arrogant eyes, and squeezed them over him and Temari. My sand was erratic, showing my happiness at my siblings' deaths.

The finishing touch was complete. Like sugar on a decorated cake, it looked, to me, like a masterpiece.

"-ra... Gaara? Gaara. Come on, stop meditating, we have to get moving if we want to get to The Leaf in time." Temari's voice brought me back into reality. Unfortunately.

Kankurou had already began to jump in the trees, and was ahead already.

"Come on," He yelled. "Listen to your siblings." With that, he began jumping again.

Temari nodded. "Come on, I don't wanna have to tell Father."

I shook my head. "I don't wish to listen to my siblings, I think I'll listen to my dreams, instead."

"What?"

I grinned at my sisters' confusion, then turned on her.

If you want to know exactly how Gaara looked whilst murdering his siblings, then imagine his expressions from Naruto, Book 10 , when his sand armour first began to crumble away, when fighting Rock Lee, and he began laughing. Basically, this: : / / s p . I b / t h ? I d = J N . % & p I d = 1 5 . 1 & P = 0

Just remove the spaces!

Yoruki.


End file.
